The present invention relates generally to manually operated transporter for the transportation of heavy objects and in particular, to a transporter suitable for the use with large horizontal propane tanks that have legs or are designed whereby a portion of the tank is off the ground.
A variety of apparatus"" are known in the prior art which are directed toward transporters, hand trucks or wheel barrows. The prior art has disclosed transporters for use with objects that can be lifted to be placed upon the device. However, such devices have not been usable where the object is heavy and large, whereby manual lifting of the object is unduly burdensome because of the object""s weight, and/or dimensions.
In the propane industry, the propane tanks or propane cylinders are brought to a site for installation. These cylinders may weigh between 250 to 500 pounds. In order to move a cylinder, the custom of the industry is to have two or three people at a site. Often due to the size and weight of the cylinder, the cylinder is dragged. This dragging is undesirable because of the damage that may be caused to the ground, pavement or the cylinder. Additionally, it is often required that the cylinder be moved through narrow areas such as fence gates, doors or along side a dwelling, it is desirable to have a high degree of maneuverability of the cylinder. In order to have ease of movement of a cylinder without dragging or damaging the cylinder, ground or surroundings, it is desirable to have a cylinder upon a transporter.
It will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art that previously there has been no way to move a propane cylinder at a site without lifting an end of the cylinder manually off the ground, which is a difficult task.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,461 to Devol shows a two wheeled wheelbarrow having a frame capable of carrying heavy loads. U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,118 to Luca reveals a device for transporting cylinders and a hook to attach to the cylinder for stabilization. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,767 to Lund shows a two wheel device for moving a vertically placed drum and the conversion of the device to allow for drainage of the drum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,889 to Middleton shows a collapsible trolley, whereby the frame can be adjusted for different purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,118 to Shozo reveals the addition of a third wheel to convert a carrier for heavier loads. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,762 to Alexander shows a retractable hook and strap for stabilization.
The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.
In general it is an object of this invention to provide a transporter which can be employed without lifting the object. An additional object of the invention is to provide a transporter that is simple, easy and rapid to use. An object of the invention is provide a separable transporter, that can be installed at a site. Another object of the invention is to provide a transporter that can be mass produced at a relatively low cost, thereby encouraging its widespread use by the applicable industries, including the propane industry.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a transporter which not only lifts a cylinder off the ground, but additionally provides a high degree of maneuverability of the cylinder. In this regard, the transporter of the present invention lends itself readily to use with cylinders and can be moved with the slightest of effort by the handler. More specifically, an aim of the invention is to provide a transporter for use with cylinders whereby lifting of the cylinder would be burdensome. Another object of the invention is the allow one person to be able to move a cylinder with ease.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a transporter which securely maintains and supports the cylinder upon its frame. The present invention discloses a transporter with a means for attaching to the cylinder. This invention provides for a storage and carrying location for cement blocks. Additionally, it provides for a hook or clamp whereby to hang a tool box. The preferred embodiment of the invention is a frame including a handle and a base with a chain for attaching to or around the cylinder. Another embodiment of the invention is a frame including a handle, a base and an arc-shaped supporting frame wherein the cylinder is lifted onto the supporting frame.